Amaranthine
by UniversallPerfection
Summary: Phil was undying, immortal and eternally beautiful. And that beauty was what changed Dan's life forever. A Phan story with romance and slight angst. Please R&R!
Phil was undying, immortal and eternally beautiful. When Dan first saw Phil in a crappy 144-HD video of him talking about fan mail, he could feel something. At that time Dan was just a stubborn teenager. He thought he knew everything. Yeah Phil was pretty cute, but that's all it was...right?

Soon Dan watched more video's of him and started to appreciate how beautiful he really was. Once after a really bad argument he had with his parents, he ran to his room, locked the door and pulled out his laptop. He sat there, for almost 6 hours, watching numerous videos of Phil. Him talking about his houseplants or him just talking about himself in general, Dan loved it. He really did love Phil's beauty. It was the kind of beauty that you didn't notice at first, but the kind of beauty that grew on you, that took time to be noticed. It was an eternal beauty, something that only a few people would take time to realize. Like how he stuck his tongue out when he did something goofy, or how his eyes lit up when he got excited and when he read something particularly sweet that a fan tweeted, he would have a soft smile on his face, like he truly cared about his fans. Dan would stalk Phil's Myspace, Twitter and sometimes he would wish he knew Phil. As a friend, fan or lover, Dan didn't really care. He just wished he knew Phil.

It took quite a while for Dan to get the courage for Dan to reply to Phil's tweets. He'd seen how some Internet celebrities had acted towards their fans, and Dan was sure that Phil wouldn't act like that, but still. He had been watching Phil for quite a while. Dan had refreshed his Twitter page and instantly saw a new tweet from Phil saying something about Muse. Dan grinned at that. He loved Muse. Now at least they had something to talk about. He was the first reply, saying he loved Muse and asked him his favorite song from them. Phil replied and Dan wouldn't stop smiling. He rarely ever did, and his mother was confused when she saw Dan, running downstairs with a huge grin on is face, asking her if she'd seen his computer charger. Dan's mother watched him run up the stairs when he found it. Maybe now Dan was starting to change.

Soon after a long time of replying to Phil's Tweets on his page, they started private messaging. It wasn't anything overboard, just "hi" and "how are you?" and what people talk in general. Dan couldn't be happier. A person who made him happy by creating videos on Youtube actually took an interest in talking to him when he had so many other fans to talk to. Dan would remember waiting all day online just to talk to him. Dan would smile a little when Phil sent a message like "Your such a cool person, wish I could meet you:)" Dan actually would smile when he was with him online. That feeling Dan had when he first saw Phil, was starting to grow.

Soon Dan expressed interest in making videos himself. College wasn't interesting for him and he could feel his brain turn to mush by just looking at all his textbooks. He asked Phil if he should start a Youtube channel. Phil was highly supportive of him and told him he should give it a try. They started Skyping soon after that and Phil would give him tips on how to make his videos. Just the right angle, what he should talk about. But Dan wasn't listening to Phil, he was too busy watching him. His beauty would shine when he talked about Youtube. He would wave his hands as he talked and he would smile more, reminiscing on when he started his Youtube channel. Dan, soon with Phil's support, started danisnotonfire.

He made videos consistently, mainly about himself and how much of a failure he was. Phil would smile and tell him how much he laughed at his videos and how it made him happy. Dan would blush and say quietly how much that meant to him. He really started to like Phil. Phil was a beautiful person inside out, and Dan knew there was a beauty no one knew about. He knew that Phil never really told much about himself on his channel, but that's what Dan wanted to know. Who is Phil Lester? Dan wanted to find out. He cared enough about him to actually know who he was.

Dan's channel started to grow massively and Dan was quite scared. He was doing a degree in Law, in which he had loads to study and now he had a small community of fans who expected videos from him at least once a week. He remembered sobbing in stress to Phil, saying his life was too hard and no one cared or loved him enough to help him out. Dan had hit rock bottom, and no one was willing to help him up. Then out of the blue, Phil looked at Dan with his bright blue eyes and said he loved him. He said he was there for him and if he ever needed him, he was there. He would always be there. Dan could feel his heart stop. He could feel the tears in his eyes, slowly dripping off of his face. He told Phil that was all he ever wanted, that was all he ever needed. He told Phil he loved him too. He thanked Phil and he smiled. Phil blew a kiss from his room and Dan pretended to catch it from his room. They both smiled softly and Phil told him he needed to go and said goodbye. Dan turned off the webcam and smiled to himself. He finally had something he had always wanted, and that was Phil.

Dan and Phil's relationship blossomed and Dan was aching to see him. He hated University and hated his life there. Dan would only find comfort when he talked to Phil on Skype. They would talk constantly about how it would be like for them to meet. Even though Dan would never admit it, he would dream about meeting Phil. He would dream about how they would embrace at the train station, and mumble awkwardly because that was who they were. Dan didn't know that those dreams would come true.

Dan was in a train, his palms sweating like crazy and his head was buzzing with excitement as the train slowed down upon reaching the Manchester Piccadilly train station. He and Phil finally agreed to meet at Phil's place, since his parents wouldn't be there. Dan blushed as he remembered Phil cheekily winking after having said that. Soon the woman's voice said they had reached the station and Dan flew out of the door. Dan now was standing in the middle of an overcrowded train station. His eyes were searching for Phil, until he saw a tall, lanky man with black hair wearing a green hoodie. His eyes widened and he ran to him and hugged him. Phil gasped and smiled as he saw Dan hugging him. When Dan looked up, he saw Phil's blue eyes, brighter than ever.

Dan and Phil spent one whole week together. They made videos, went on a movie date and played video games. The best part about that week was when they were playing Mario and Phil paused the game, looked at him with a soft smile on his face and asked him if he was happy now. Dan smiled and pressed his lips against Phil's and told him that yes, he was happy. And the most happy he could ever be.

Unfortunately the week had ended and Dan was back again, in his dorm studying for an exam. He seriously hated his dorm. The chipping wall paint, that floorboard constantly creaking and the tap that randomly turned on sometimes. He also hated his the degree he was doing, _Law_. He wasn't at all interested in the subject. But Phil had told him he needed to get this degree if he wanted a job, so he stuck with it. But that day, he got a text from Phil saying that his parents got him a new flat and he needed a flatmate, and asked him if we wanted to move in with him. Dan could feel utter happiness as he fumbled with his phone replying that yes, he wanted to move in. Phil said to get on Skype immediately and he logged on. They made plans, and Dan was to move with Phil in 2 weeks. Dan's smile was wider than ever.

Dan was now living with Phil in a flat in Manchester. He couldn't have been happier. They would have breakfast in bed, cuddle on the couch and Dan was content for the first time in his life. He had the most beautiful and perfect person in the world smiling at him from the other side of his bed every morning. But Dan had hit a wall again. He was studying for his re-sit exam and Phil was playing Halo. Dan was frustrated. He didn't even like law. He felt like he was just wasting his time on it. He wanted to do something he loved and he knew what it was. It was Youtube. Then, all of the sudden he got up and threw his textbooks and screamed about how hard this was. Phil immediately got up and ran to Dan and hugged him tightly. He said that it would be alright, that Phil was there and he loved him, Dan cried into Phil's sweater and sobbed slowly. Phil then picked him up and carried them to their bed. He lied him there and kissed him saying that Dan could take all the time in the world to decide on what he wanted to do in his life and Phil would still be there. Dan looked at him and smiled. Why did he deserve such a beautiful person, he still didn't know.

So Dan decided to take his re-sit next year. This gave him much more time to create Youtube videos, go to meet-ups and enjoy his life with Phil. They would go to different places and explore cities or just cuddle and watch Netflix on lazy days. They even moved into a new flat in London which was much bigger and closer to all their friends. Dan was happier than ever. He was doing something he was passionate about, and living with someone he loved the most. Life couldn't have been better.

Dan remembered telling Phil on the day before his re-sit that he didn't want to write the exam and that he was happy and content with where he was in his life. Phil kissed his cheek and said that if that was what made him happy then it was alright and that Phil would be there. Dan smiled as he watched Phil go to the kitchen. He had never never met anyone as perfect as Phil in his life.

And now as Daniel James Howell, aged 24 with over 5 million subscribers on his Youtube channel and his own show with Phil on BBC Radio 1, sat with Phil, watching him fail miserably as he tried to wrap presents for Christmas, he couldn't help but stare at him. With his goofy smile, black hair and blue eyes, Dan smiled as he remembered how it was this very human who had changed his life. It was Phil Lester's eternal beauty inside and out, that helped Dan become what he was today. And he was forever thankful of that. It was Phil's smile, his laugh, his very being that made Dan feel happy. And that was all what Dan had ever wanted.


End file.
